Electromagnetic devices, such as inductors, transformers and similar devices include magnetic cores in which a magnetic flux flow may be generated in response to an electrical current flowing through a conductor winding associated with the magnetic core. As current (AC) in the magnetic core increases, the inductance in the core increases (energy storage in the device increases). In a transformer configuration which includes a primary winding connected to an electrical power source and a secondary winding connected to a load, changes in the current or voltage supplied by the electrical power source can significantly change the energy being stored in the magnetic core for transfer into the secondary. FIG. 1 is an example of an electromagnetic device 100 which may be an inductor or transformer. The electromagnetic device 100 includes a plurality of electrical conductors, wires or windings 102 wrapped or wound around a ferromagnetic core 104. The core 104 is an electromagnetic material and is magnetized in response to an electrical current flowing in the windings 102. A magnetic flux illustrated by broken lines 106 and 108 is also generated by the electromagnetic device 100 in response to the electrical current flowing through the windings 102. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the magnetic flux 106 and 108 will flow in a path through the core 102 and in the free space about the electromagnetic device 100. Accordingly, the magnetic flux 106 and 108 flowing in free space about the electromagnetic device 100 does not produce any useful energy coupling or transfer and is inefficient. Because of this inefficiency, such prior art electromagnetic devices, inductors, transformers and the like, generally require larger, heavier electromagnetic cores and additional windings to provide a desired energy conversion or transfer. Additionally, core may be formed by stacking a plurality of plates that define a substantially square or rectangular shaped box. The flux throughout the core will be uniform because of the uniform shape of the core. In a transformer configuration with a primary winding and a secondary winding, an output signal at the secondary winding will be directly proportional to an input signal applied to the primary winding based on the turns ratio of the primary and secondary windings.